


Incubus Phantom-NEW VERSION

by Mollito



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Animalistic, Boy x boy, Control Issues, Danny and Phantom not same person, Danny will change, Demon Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Experiment, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force-Feeding, Gay, Ghosts, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Older Characters, Phantom is not a clone, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Urges, change, changing, incubus, pitchpearl, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollito/pseuds/Mollito
Summary: Danny found and brought home an "injured" boy named Phantom, who turns out to be an Incubus. Phantom wasn't born as an incubus, THEY made him one! So he can't control his urges. Not only that. While Danny and Phantom's feelings for each other are growing, people are looking and waiting for Phantom with wicked plans on their minds.Can Danny and Phantom's feelings for each other fight through it?-Pitch Pearl- BoyxBoy----You don't need to know the series Danny Phantom to read this story----
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Original Male Character(s), Danny Fenton/Phantom - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. INFO

(New version of "Incubus Phantom".)

Please remember guys, I'm not a native English speaker, so my grammar and spelling may still be off. If you find any errors, please let me know.

But **I do have a proofreader now** so it should be better!

The reason why I decided to rewrite the original one, is because I found it quite cringy and just simply bad. It needed a new start so to speak.

**(!Warnings!)** If you are a new reader, then I just want to let you know some warnings.

This story can get quite dark and maybe disturbing for some people. If you're not a fan of same-gender relationships and in this case boy x boy, then I suggest that you leave before it's too late.  
This story can also get quite... Sexual, so if you don't like that, well, then I guess I'm sorry.

Yes, this is a fanfiction based on the series - Danny Phantom.  
But you actually don't need to know the series to read this.

Most of the characters you will encounter in this story are not my own(the cred goes to Butch Hartman). However, there are a few characters here that are my own. For example, there is Molly. She's completely my own and has nothing to do with the Danny Phantom series.  
There will be some other characters that are also my own, but I can't tell you now since that would kinda be a spoiler.  
In the "real" series, Danny and Phantom are not two different individuals. So Phantom is kinda my own character but not really. I took most of his appearance from the series, but I have given him an own and different personality. Also, there's the fact that Phantom is an incubus in this story. And that has nothing to do with the original series.

So, **what is an incubus?** An incubus is basically a sex demon. There are different explanations out there on this demon. But for me, it's simply a demon who feeds on sexual activities and yada yada. It will be more explained through this story.

Anyways. I hope you enjoy!


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter one is here.
> 
> Btw, I finally have a proofreader!!!!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

So here I am, the same situation as usual when Casper highs most popular guy, Dash, failed a test. Dash is that typical guy that could get away with just about anything. He's selfish cruel and a bully to those who dwell on the bottom. Unfortunately, teachers and adults give his behavior a pass most of the time because he's a victorious football player. Short blond hair and dark blue eyes describe Dash the best. He is very muscular and fit, he usually wears the standard uniform of the jocks: a red-and-white letterman jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and white shoes.

"Come on Dash! Do you need to do this every single time? It's not my fault!" I said while trying to remove Dash's hand that was currently grasping my shirt, pushing me up against a locker.

Whenever something goes wrong for him, Dash will most likely take his frustration out on innocent students, like me, his favorite target to bully and humiliate.

"Yes, Fen-turd! Your face asks for it." Dash sneered and laughed, as he mocked my last name.

My surname is Fenton, thank you very much, I wanted to scream at him, but knew better than to provoke him even more. Dash drew back his fist, ready to punch, but was interrupted by our teacher and vice-principal- Mr. Lancer calling a few meters away from us with a frown. Clearly displeased with the situation going on in front of him.

"Next time, Fen-turd," Dash said irritated, dropping me on the floor and walking away. I could hear Lancer and Dash start discussing his failed test and how that would affect his football career and yada yada.

"Man, are you okay?" Asked Tucker. One of my two best friends and a huge techno-geek. He has brown skin, turquoise eyes, black hair, a yellow long-sleeve shirt, green cargo pants with a black belt, and brown boots along with a red beret. You could say that he was that typical nerd, but still not. I don't think he is that nerdy. Yes, he's smart, but he’s not that involved with school. Quite the opposite really. Why everyone called him a nerd, is probably thanks to his glasses and PDA.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tuck." I sighed and tried to straighten my shirt back down, but it looked like it would be permanently wrinkled in the center. Which I frowned at.

"What's the next class?" I asked to change the subject.

Tucker's pity look quickly morphed into a big smile.

"PE." He said and his smile grew even more.

"And since when do you like PE?" I asked, stepping back from him. He must be sick or something, Tucker never liked PE.

Tucker noticed and laughed.

"Calm down dude, I still hate it. I'm happy about the fact that Ms. Tetslaff is home, puking her guts out. Or well, that's what the other guys say."

And with ”other guys”, Tucker probably means the victims he eavesdropped on.

"Really?!" I hate that class. Not because I hate running, but because I share that class with Dash and his 'kind' friends.

"Yup, so we can basically just go home now. Well, at least you can, I have an extra science class." He said while yawning. 

"Jeez, that’s gotta suck," I said and wrinkled my nose.

"I guess," Tucker said with a shrug. "It's not that bad though, I chose it voluntarily."

We walked to our lockers. I put back the books I didn't need to bring home, then I took my plain grey jacket out before closing the locker.

I looked around the mostly empty hallway and noticed how quiet it was. And it felt like something was missing. It didn't take long before I realized.

"Hey, Tuck," I said.

"Yes?" He closed his locker, holding his science book. Which looked to be really heavy by the way.

"Where's Sam?" I asked, letting my arms slide thru the sleeves of my jacket.

"Also home, puking." He answered. "You didn't notice she was gone until now?" Tucker added and frowned.

I rubbed my neck, slightly looking away from Tucker.

"Well, sorry. We only share PE on Wednesday, I didn't notice until now."

Tucker smiled at my shy behavior, probably because he enjoys toying with my feelings towards Sam.

Paulina and her bestie Star walked by, which finally stole Tucker's attention away from me. The reason Tucker now stood, following them with his gaze -weirdly of course- is because they are, after all, two of the most popular girls at school- Casper high-. Paulina looking hot with Dark black hair, tanned skin and teal colored eyes. Star looking cute with light skin, blond hair and blue eyes. Though students are wondering if Star's popularity only exists thanks to Paulina.

I kinda had a thing for Paulina once. Not anymore though.

Not since Sam stepped into my life. That was around 2 years ago, and no, we're not together. I can't make myself tell her my feelings, so we’re still stuck in the friendzone.

However, Tucker is still interested in Star... And every other existing girl at this school that has blond hair and a pair of boobs.

But the thing is, no one knows that we exist. So that's tedious. Poor Tucker.

"Do you think Sam needs something. You know like, painkillers, Tylenol or whatever?" I asked and succeeded in bringing Tucker's attention back to me again.

"Nah, her rich ass family has her covered," Tucker said, looking down at his PDA for a second. Probably checking the time.

Yes, Sam is rich. Well, her family is, which makes her rich too. Though she's not like Paulina or Star who run around and spend their money on expensive things they don’t need. 

Sam doesn't 'look' like she's rich. That's probably why we didn't believe her at first, but then she showed us her house and holy moly! It's big. She has a bowling hall in her basement for god's sake.

Well, I have a lab in my basement. I don't know how my parents could afford that, but they did.

I nodded at Tucker and grabbed my backpack from the floor.

"We should call her though. Just to check how she's feeling. " I said and Tucker agreed.

"Anyways, I gotta go and study," Tuck said and pointed with his thumb behind his shoulder.

"Yeah? Good luck with that." I said and chuckled. Knowing that he would probably sit in the cafeteria with his PDA up in his face.

Tucker frowned like he could read my mind. He shook his head and smiled.

"See ya!" He ended up saying while he turned around to walk away.

I saluted him and turned to walk the opposite way.

Our lockers were pretty close to the main doors so it didn't take long before I was outside with fresh air blowing my way. It was quite windy today, but the sun was bright and warm so the wind fit in perfectly. Summer is closing in and soon I will be free for around 2 months.

Awesome, I smiled for myself.

The front of the school had a big lawn that was filled with reading and speaking students. I walked past them and headed home.

I used to be accompanied by Tucker and Sam, but since Sam is home sick and Tucker has an extra class, I'm walking by myself.

To be alone wasn't that bad actually. It was kinda peaceful. I can get lost in my own thoughts for once. I can process the day.

I decided to take a shortcut, so I turned right and into a small alley between two medium tall red brick houses. There were several deep green colored containers placed along the sides.

I usually didn't take this way since it stinks there, and it's creepy. but yeah, whatever.

I sighed when I heard my phone ringing. I reached into my jacket pocket and looked at the screen.

'MOM' it stood.

"Yeah, mom?" I tried to sound as happy as possible. Not that I minded her calling. It's just that she usually didn't call for any specific reason.

"Hi sweetheart, are you on your way home?" her cheerful voice asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

Another student passed by me. Short blond hair, amber eyes, and long black coat. We made eye contact, but when she smirked I blushed and looked away. I could hear her silently laughing behind me and I looked back at her disappearing figure.

That wasn't weird at all.

"Just wondering. I got an email saying that your teacher is sick." My mom said.

"Be careful Danny, wash your hand before you eat anything. It seems like many are getting sick these days. We don't want you to catch it." She added and I could hear that she was frowning.

I removed my phone from my ear to groan and roll my eyes.

"Yes, mom," I answered.

“And I just wanted to remind you to lock all doors and windows before you go to bed”

“Yeah mom, I know. It's not the first time you and dad leave town, I’m 17 years old, I can take care of myself.” I said and looked up for no reason. Clothes were hanging to dry on ropes between the houses. I stopped though when I saw a surveillance camera staring at me. Well, it's not weird that people care about their safety, but that camera looked extremely expensive. Right now the camera zoomed in and out on me. like it tried to focus.

“...ny, Danny?” I heard mom ask nervously.

“Sorry, Mom, I got distracted. What did you say?” I apologized and started walking again. It almost looked like the camera moved after me to keep me in sight. I frowned at that but kept moving.

“Are you sure you feel okay, Danny?” Mom asked, worry in her voice.

“Yes mom, I just saw something weird, it’s nothing,” I answered her.

“You know that your father and I can stay right? Your sister would understand.”

“No!” I almost yelled at her. “ um.. I mean, You don’t have to do that. Jazz would be happy to see you both at her college.”

I heard my mom chuckle.

“Okay, Danny. Just remember to lock the doors and windows.”

Before I could say anything mom continued.

"Well, your father needs my help with the bags, we have to leave soon if we want to catch the train. I wish there was more time to say goodbye face to face..."

“It’s okay mom, you said goodbye yesterday like a thousand times.” I smiled and looked down at my shoes for a second.

“But I’ll call you tonight mom.” I quickly added.

"That’s right Danny. I’ll hear from you later Sweet cake!" Mom replied.

"Yes. Bye for now mom"

“Bye!” Mom finished and I could hear dad yelling bye too in the background. After that, she ended the call.

I shook my head and put the phone back in my pocket.

My parents are leaving today to visit my sister Jasmine -I call her Jazz though- at her college in a city five hours away so I will finally have the house for myself. It will be awesome. If I remember correctly, they’ll be away for around four days. My parents were muttering about maybe staying longer if needed. They’ll be staying at one of their friend's house, so money won’t be a problem.

The best thing about all of this, is that I will finally have the house for myself.

I kicked a rock and then kicked it again when it came in my way once again. This time kicking, it flew away to the side.

I sighed.

The houses were currently blocking the sun, making the wind an evil thing at the moment. The alleyway was cast into slight dull darkness from the shadow. I shivered and zipped my jacket closed, putting my hands in my pockets.

I could hear cars driving in the distance and the wind doing its thing. The alleyway was getting more narrow which gave me the creeps.

Since I started to miss the sun's warmth, I decided to speed up and walk faster.

I turned left into another dirty alleyway and stopped.

A boy stood a few meters away from me. Both of his arms were around his middle, hugging himself. Leaning forward, his forehead resting on the brick wall. His shoulders going up and down like he was trying to catch his breath after a marathon.

'Boy' was maybe the wrong word since he looked nothing like a little boy. He’s really tall. He looked to be something around 6’2 feet. Me myself standing 5’8.

The teenager had long(ofc), slender legs, dressed in black sweatpants. He had white sneakers and he was wearing a really worn out dark blue hoodie. I couldn't see his face since his hood was on.

I didn't really know what to do, maybe he needed help? Should I walk forward and ask what's wrong, or should I walk past him? Maybe I should just turn around and take another way.

I mentally sighed.

I took a few steps forward.

"Hey, are you..."

His head jerked to the side and his eyes met mine. My breath halted. I could only see his eyes since his shoulders were slightly in the way. His eyes were enough for my heart to beat faster.

They were so green, so green that they practically glowed. I was now convinced that whatever sickness that's going around in school had caught me. My mind must be playing tricks. What other explanations are there?

I took a step back and the boy pushed himself off from the wall. He seemed uneasy on his legs, but he still tried to take a few steps towards me.

Now I can see his face more clearly. He had that typical face that would swoon the ladies. High cheekbones, strong jawline and dark narrow eyebrows. If I were Paulina, I would be drooling right now.

Though I'm not her, and what I'm seeing is an intimidating ̶G̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ scary dude.

Something else I noticed was his hair. His hood was covering much of his head, only showing small parts of his white f̶l̶u̶f̶f̶y̶ hair. Or well, it looked almost grey in the darkness of his hood.

"Mhm." The boy groaned and winced as he struggled to get words out.

His ̶b̶e̶a̶u̶t̶i̶f̶u̶l̶ face frowned into what looked like pain as he wobbled. He tried to catch himself with the help of the wall but failed to do so. He went down on his knees and that pushed me into action.

I took four fast steps forwards and quickly but gently went down on my own two knees in front of him. He may look intimidating but he clearly needs help.

"Are you okay?"

Stupid question Fenton. Try something else.

"Um, How can I help you? Should I call an ambulance?!" I hastily asked and put what I hoped to be a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at me once again and this time his eyes didn't glow. So I must have been imagining that before. Now his eyes looked ‘normal’. Dull light green.

More pain cast over his face and he almost collapsed. I leaned forward to catch him before he could make contact with the ground. His head was now heavily leaning against my shoulder, and his arm circled me to clutch the back of my jacket.

The situation was becoming more and more awkward but I still tried to do my best to help.

"What's wrong? are you hurt somewhere?"

He started shaking and his head turned so his face was facing my neck. I tried to not think about it but when his arms tightened around me I started to doubt everything I had calculated.

What if he's some kind of rapist or drug abuser. What if he’s both?!

Or maybe he's a murderer or thief. Perhaps he's trying to steal something from my pockets right now.

But then he spoke and my heart melted.

"Please help me..." He moaned, he sounded so young. I heard raw pain only.

What if he's a victim. Some bastard must’ve robbed or beat him. Maybe both.

“Do I need to call an ambulance or the cops?" I asked again since it looked like he was now capable of speaking.

He didn't speak, but the shaking of his head answered for him.

“but, dude. You really should go to the hospital if you don’t feel well…” I tried to convince him. Since my parents aren’t home, I can’t just take him there. He’s still a stranger after all.

I felt his hand travel up to my right shoulder blade, his fingers spreading wide. His head turned towards mine.

“No ambulance..” He slowly and quietly said, he then added, “And no cops..” He said it so calmly that I felt my eyelids slightly drop and I suddenly felt a little light-headed.

“Okay, I understand.” I agreed and all the unease I had about him before suddenly went away.

The grip he had on me slackened.

"Um, What if I take you to my place, and we’ll see what to do after that?" I asked him, since I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. How did I know that? No clue. Just a feeling.

I could hear an Alarm Bell Going Off in My Head, but it quickly went away.

He didn't answer at all this time so I proceed to make us stand up. That's easier said than done though.

When we were finally on our feet, I sighed and rubbed the strangers back when he groaned in what I assumed to be pain again.

“You’ll be fine,” I said and we started walking together. His arm over my shoulders for support.

After a while of walking it looked like his strength was coming back, because he didn’t lean on me much anymore.

We finally exited the narrow alleyway and the warmth of the sun came rushing back.

“So… What’s your name?” I decided to ask. Better knowing something about the stranger I'm about to invite to my house.

"... Phantom." He murmured after a while. Like he had to think before he could answer.

"Phantom? Cool name, sounds like a superhero's name". I said, trying to lighten up the mood. Phantom didn't do more than snort. Then that uncomfortable silence crept into the atmosphere. I slightly looked down at the ground at the cars on the road beside the walkway. I looked at Phantom sometimes just to see if he was okay. Then I stared back at the road,

"Name?" Phantom murmured, and I turned to look at him once more.

"What?"

"Your name?" He said again and I wanted to smack myself.

"Oh yes, of course". I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. A bad habit when I became nervous.

"My name is Danny Fenton".

Phantom nodded his head again.

It became quiet again until I saw my house. I sighed in relief. If I can’t even speak to students at my school to make friends, then how did I expect this to go?

“So, home sweet home I guess.” I said since we had arrived at my house. 

A two-storey house, light red/purple bricks and to my dismay, a big signboard with the text - ‘ _ Fentons Works’.  _ My parents had this weird interest in the supernatural and tried to make a living off of it…

I took out my keys from my back pocket and unlocked the door.

It was here, where it all began. One different choice of pathway home and I don’t even see the danger coming my way.

... 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe some of you thought it was weird how Danny suddenly changed his mind about taking Phantom home.  
> Don't worry, the explanation to that will be revealed later, Woop Woop


	3. CHAPTER TWO

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

In a lab colored in only white and silver stood a man facing a 55 inch computer screen, hanging on the wall. No keyboard or mouse needed since it’s touch. 

“Did everything go as planned?” The man asked, eyes not leaving the screen to face the other person. 

“Yes sir.” Answered the young woman behind him.

“Did Daniel see you?” The man asked, slightly turning his head to the side to hear the other answer.

“unfortunately, sir.” 

The man clicked his tongue in disapproval. His hand slightly clenching the other hand behind his back.

“I told you not to interact with the boy.” The man said with a creepily calm voice, still facing the screen. 

“I’m sorry sir. I didn’t know he would be there so early. It said on his schedule that he had PE.” The blond woman defended. Her hands in her labbrock pockets.

The man didn’t say anything for a while after that. He just shook his head, making his silver grey hair sway slightly in his low ponytail. 

“The plan is still going as planned so I guess it doesn't matter.” He said in a low voice.

On the screen in front of him, was the alleyway were Danny met Phantom. 

The man watched as Danny helped Phantom up onto his feet, his arm over Danny’s shoulder for support. 

The man smiled as he watched both teenagers exit the alleyway together.

“Don't disappoint me Phantom.” The man chuckled.

-TBC-


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter "warning" - Slightly sexual stuff. (If you don't like that, just end the chapter after Danny Falls asleep.)

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

As we stepped inside the house, Phantom removed his arm from my shoulders to instead lean against the wall. He took off his shoes and I did the same.

I let my backpack and jacket fall off my shoulders. I hung my jacket on the coat rack that stood close to the door. I placed my backpack on the floor beside it.

Turning around I saw Phantom waiting for me, silently looking at me.

I really hope I choose the right thing to do. This is something my dad would’ve done. Which is not a good sign since I really don’t want to be like him. No offense to my dad, but he’s not the smartest so to speak. My mother, on the other hand, is smart.

well,

mostly.

So, me not being the brightest like my sister is not that surprising.

However, I’ll just have to roll with it now. I can’t recall why I’d thought this was a good idea. I do remember the doubts I had, but they just went away… Strange.

We both headed into the living room, which was pretty much connected with the entrance of the house.

Simple light blue walls and dark brown wood floors. The couch was dark gray and around 5 people could fit in it. In front of it was a small round table and on the wall hung a tv.

“Um, okay… “ I mumbled and rubbed my neck.

“Heh… um, I don’t really know where to go from here.” I chuckled lightly and looked away. Phantom hadn’t ones let go of his staring contest. Did the guy even blink? Ever?

“Are you sure we shouldn’t call the cops?” I asked for what felt like thousands time.

For the first time, Phantom looked away.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I just slightly hit my head when the.. um… the guys stole my bag.” Phantom said and let out a deep breath.

“I’ll be fine after some rest.” He added and I just stood there, staring at him in shock. That was the first long, full sentence I’d heard from this guy yet.

“Oh, okay if you’re sure...” I said and once again rubbing my neck. So after some rest, he will leave? Good, I guess. This dude could possibly kill me with just his eyes. This situation just gets weirder with every second that passes. I can’t wait until he leaves. No offense of course.

“I will get you some water, and you can, um, sit down on the couch and rest,” I said and pointed at the couch behind him.

He looked at where I pointed and then back at me with a neutral face, but then he headed over to the couch and took a seat.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I held. Who knew interacting with strangers could be so difficult and exhausting.

I didn’t say anything before heading to the kitchen, doing my best not to sprint and escape the awkwardness thickening the air.

The kitchen was close to the living room. No doors separating them. So if Phantom lean slightly to his left, he could probably see me standing by the sink.

I don’t know who picked the colors for the walls and -in this room- the kitchen cabinets, but what I do know is that that person needs to get fired.

The kitchen walls were light lime green, while the kitchen cabinets were pale yellow. Jazz and I have tried to convince my parents to repaint, but they’ll just tell us how charming the color can be if you let them be. Which makes no sense.

However, the kitchen table looks pretty cool. Mom and dad made it from metal. So it looks futuristic. It also has matching chairs in the same metal color. The backrest of the chair is formed into a curved T shape. Which is not always that comfortable, but it is what it is.

I grabbed a glass from the wall cabinets over the sink and proceeded to fill it with water. I rested the glass on the worktop beside the sink, my hand still holding the glass.

I picked up my phone from my back pocket, scrolling down to my mom’s number. My thumb hovering over the call button. Is Phantom really just a victim? Should I trust him?

I stared at my mom’s number for a while before deciding not to call. Phantom hasn’t done anything yet and he’s had plenty of opportunities to do so.

I’ll call mom after hearing Phantom’s story.

With that I decided to take a step back from the sink and head back to Phantom.

It looked like Phantom hadn’t moved an inch since I left. Unlike other people, Phantom sat upright instead of leaning back on the couch. He almost looked uncomfortable, uptight.

“Here you go,” I said and gave him the glass. Phantom took it with a small grateful smile, he then took a sip before setting it down on the coffee table.

“So, what happened to you dude? And how can I help?” I tried to ask the silent boy.

“Nothing big really, a group came at me, pushed me against the wall, took my bag and money.” He answered and looked down at his hands, rubbing them together.

“Yikes, all your money?” I asked, a stupid question of course. I am me after all.

“Yes…” Phantom answered as he frowned. Not frowning at me, but more at himself, like he was getting frustrated.

“Sorry to hear that... “I said awkwardly.

Before I could say anything else, Phantom did.

“You said your name is Danny Fenton right?” Phantom suddenly asked.

“Um, Yeah?”

“So, your parents are Maddie and Jack Fenton?” Phantom asked and surprised me. Making my creep factor rise from zero to one hundred.

Before I could question him about how he knows, Phantom added. “My parents used to be friends with them.”

_Used_? I thought. What does he mean by that? Why haven’t I heard anything about them, or more specifically, about Phantom. My parents don’t have many friends because of their hobby. So I know almost all of their friends. For example, a creepy man called Vlad Masters. That my parents would stay with the next few days. I don’t really like Vlad. He looks at mom… weirdly. Almost like the way Tucker looks at girls in school, but more hidden and unobtrusive.

Mom and dad met Vlad when they were younger and went to college. Apparently there was an accident with one of their projects and Vlad got hurt in the process. I don’t know the details since none of them want to talk about it. I even tried asking Vlad himself, but he only got mad from the memory and told me irritated, that it was my father's fault before stomping off. When I ask my parents they only look away guiltily before telling me it was a long time ago and they don’t remember it clearly, which is a bunch of baloney if you ask me, but I let it slide. My parents hadn’t really heard anything from Vlad since the accident, but one year ago he randomly showed up at our doorstep to say hi.

“What do you mean 'used to'?” I asked at last. If the stranger perhaps is not a stranger, then I need to know.

Phantom sighed.

“Long story, you can ask them when they come back, speaking of them, where are they anyway?”

Should I really tell him that they’re out of town? Is it really smart to let him know that I’m alone for the next few days? Even though my parents may know his parents, it doesn't mean I know him and can put my trust on.

“They’re visiting my sister a few cities away.” I decided to say anyways. “My friends are checking on me regularly though.” I quickly added, which made Phantom chuckle.

“Yeah I know, stranger danger right?” Phantom joked.

I laughed at that. Maybe this dude isn’t that bad after all. I still totally should call mom to let her know about the situation and ask her about Phantom’s parents and their connection with them. I’ll do that later though.

Phantom reached out and reclaimed the glass of water from the table, but in the middle of drinking, he flinched and frowned.

“Um, are you okay dude?” I asked in concern. I took a seat beside him and thought about putting a hand on his back, but decided against it. The shy part of me just couldn’t do it. I could do that in the alleyway, almost hugging him when he fell. However, putting a hand on his back to show emotion? Of course not. I wanted to shake my head at myself. Sometimes I am really pathetic…

Phantom leaned his head back to finish the water in a big gulp, and then put the glass back.

“Yeah, just some head pain… “ He said more to himself, then took a moment before saying,

“Hey, I know you’ve done a lot for me already, but could I just rest my eyes for a few hours? Just a quick nap, then I will be on my way and leave you be.”

A part of me just wanted to say _‘sorry, but no’._ I don’t know if I would feel too happy about knowing he’s still in the house when I do whatever I will do later. He doesn't seem like a bad guy any longer, but that’s what every victim on the tv say they thought before being abused…

Even with those thoughts, I said.

“Yeah, sure. You can borrow our guest room if you want.”

The concern on Phantom’s face melted away and was replaced with a gentle smile.

“That’s really not necessary, I can use the couch…”

“Nah, I insist” I said. If my parents find out that I let a ‘guest’ sleep on the couch, they would tear me apart, molecule by molecule.

I took a step back and motioned for him to follow. “This way.” I said returning a smile.

It looked like he hesitated at first, but with a sigh and a smile, he stood up. Phantom’s height still intimidating and everything, but I will just have to cope with it.

We went up the stairs and the first thing you’ll see up here, facing the stairs, is the door to my room. There isn't a lot of space up here, outside the three bedrooms and one bathroom. Just one small hallway alongside the stairs. Beside my room was the bathroom and next door is Jazz’s room with flower stickers on the door. Farthest away from where me and Phantom were standing, is the guest room. All the doors are colored cherry red, which made them stand out from the light blue walls similar to the living room. Like I said before, whoever lived here in this house before us, had issues. Green, blue and red? Just why?

“The guest room is the one that has the small black door sign.” I said leading him. So, I admit, it wasn’t really necessary to say that since I would lead him there anyway and also because of the fact that the sign said ‘ _GUEST ROOM_ ’. However, I just wanted to say something to prevent it from getting awkwardly silent again.

I opened the door to the guest room and Phantom stepped inside. The room wasn’t too big, but not too small either. Just a normal standard size. The full xl bed stood in the center against the wall to the left of the room. Two small bedside tables on either side of the bed. This room is probably the most modern-looking one. It hasn’t always been a guest room though, It used to be just a big closet where we stored all sorts of crap in. Recently mom thought it was a good idea to make it into what it is now. Thanks to Jazz, it turned out pretty good. Light grey walls, Black furnitures and some silver accessories here and there. Like for example the lamp and the two simple candle holders. That are standing on either side on the clothes cabinets that stood beside the window, directly opposite to the door. To the right of stood a simple black IKEA desk with a matching chair of wood. The room was still mostly empty since we didn’t think it really mattered.

Phantom didn’t wait a second before he took a seat on the bed covered in a navy blue cover and white pillows. He still looked really uptight as he looked at me, which made me feel uncomfortable and excited to leave him be.

“Um, I will be downstairs. If you need, the bathroom is beside the door with flower stickers on it.” I said and looked down at the matching navy blue carpet on the floor.

“Thank you, Danny,” Phantom said.

I nodded once in reply and gently closed the door. I headed down the stairs and tried not to think about what I could have said differently or how I could have handled the situation better, like I always did after speaking with other people. The only time I didn’t act like a fool, was with Sam and Tuck. Along with my family of course.

That’s kinda a lie tho, I do act like a fool with them too, but they know me and it’s not the same thing then.

Speaking of family. I should call mom.

But first, unfortunately.

Homework.

That’s just what I did. With a random football match on TV, I sat in the corner of the couch in the living room. Feet on the seat cushion, Knees up and my math book resting on my thigh. Usually, I sit in the kitchen or in my room while doing homework, but since my parents are gone I can sit wherever. Of course, I can do that when they’re home too. However, when they are running around in the house with different inventions they have created, it can get quite distracting. Especially when they want to use me as a guinea Pig. Like the time when I got sick from microwaving some mac and cheese in their homemade ‘ _Fenton microwave’_.

I puked for several days after. Fun time.

Getting tired of the wood taste of the pen after gnawing on it, I groaned and leaned my head back. I have been trying to solve the same math equation for what feels like an hour with no luck.

This is a Tuck kind of thing.

I could always call and ask him to explain it to me since he would surely be home by now. However I usually avoid asking him math questions due to the fact that asking Tuck about a problem, will lead to nothing. Tuck can be smart, but he sucks at explaining and teaching. That, ladies and gentlemen, is why Tucker will not be a teacher in the near future.

Well I can call my sister tomorrow and ask her. She is after all studying right now to become a teacher.

I decided to take a break. I put the math book down on the table and let my body slide down so I was laying on my side facing the tv screen. I picked up the TV remote and flipped through the channels. One of the movie channels were showing ‘Venom’ so I decided to watch it. I have seen it before at the cinema with Sam and Tuck. Tuck didn’t really like it, but me and Sam had enjoyed it. I had actually almost taken hold of Sam’s hand at that time. It didn’t happen though. I chickened out… Like I always do. 

I obviously like her, but I don’t want to lose her as a friend. Which can happen if she doesn't feel the same about me. That or it will just be permanently awkward between us. 

“ _Your world is not so ugly after all._ ” Venom said with his deep growly voice in the movie and then added.

“ _I’m almost sorry to see it end..”_

Knowing how the film will end, I smiled. Sometimes I wish that I was special. Some kind of superpower would be fun. What if I could fly? Then there would be no more running to get to school.

Yes, I do run sometimes, because sleep is apparently more important to me than a stress free morning.

I didn’t realize how tired I was until my eyes fluttered closed. I blinked them open again, looking at the fight scene in the movie, Venom being a badass and everything.

Yeah, falling asleep with the -kinda- stranger sleeping upstairs, is maybe not the greatest idea.

How bad can it be though? He is probably already fast asleep. So just a small 30 minutes nap can’t be harmful and then I will call mom to update her.

Yes, I can do that, I thought before letting my eyes close. Math can be really exhausting. Parents have to give us students more cred. Like seriously, equations are torture.

As I feel my consciousness ebbing away, as clear and concise as it was mere moments ago, it was coming to an end.

I fell asleep.

…

My dream is more weird than normal. That says a lot.

With a groggy mind and blurry sight on the sides, I saw Phantom looking down at me. Straddling my laying form. His wide eyes glowing plasma green.

Yes.

Glowing. Like a freaking neon sign. And that’s why I know this is a dream. Completely different to what I used to dream about. Probably thanks to the stress of course.

Phantom placed his hands onto my belly and took a heavier seat on my groin. I winced slightly, since being pressed there wasn’t actually comfortable with jeans on. I always used to change pants to something more ‘soft’ immediately after coming home from school, a comfort thing.

Why did I not do that?

Ah, right, I have a guest.

The one who is currently groping and massaging my belly while slowly grinding his hips against mine…

My dreams are weird, man. 

“Mmm, Phantom?” I murmured, deciding to play along with the dream and lazily rubbed my eyes.

Phantom didn’t even look at my face anymore. Instead he was looking at my chest like it had the answer to solve the world's problems. His facial expressions were hard to read. He looked nothing like the boy I brought home. He almost looked hypnotized. Dull, wide eyes and mouth set in a thin line. He also had this concentrating look blending in. It didn’t make sense, but neither did this dream.

Phantom’s hands glided up and to the sides of my ribs. W̶h̶i̶c̶h̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶t̶ ̶a̶m̶a̶z̶i̶n̶g̶. My skin tingling and my eyes fluttering. Phantom looked up at my eyes and my mind got foggier than before.

Phantom’s hands glided up further over my ribs, my shirt hitching up. Then his hands carried on over my chest and collarbone, until his hands left my body completely. His hands gliding over the surface of the couch, over my head, his body following down until his chest was aligned with mine and his face only centimeters away from mine. He planted both of his forearms on either side of my head as he moved his legs. His right knee pressing between mine, then he moved one of his hands to grip my thigh, lifting it up to his hips. He changes hands to do the same to my other leg until he was positioned between my legs. Under the time he did this, his eyes never left mine.

The moment he pressed towards me, I groaned.

Phantoms eyelids dropped slightly, eyes getting cloudy and his lips parting. Yet there was no sound from Phantom.

The boy’s head leaned down to rest beside mine and his hand moved down to my hip. He gently squeezed it, his hand sliding under, to my lower back, only to press towards himself, making my back arch. So the next press he did with his hips made me moan. And, well, mini me or whatever you call it, got excited so to speak. I could feel that Phantom had the same thing going on. It was also after that Phantom for the first time, let out a sound from himself.

I didn’t expect what I heard though.

It was a groan, it wasn’t as simple as that though, no. The groan ended with a deep growl, and I could feel it too since our chests are pressed together. Apparently, I like that, because a shiver ran down my back.

His upper body was also heavily pressed against mine. I thought I would be one of the types who get claustrophobic by being this pressed down, but apparently not. It’s more surprisingly like a turn on for me. This is after all only a dream, so what do I know. What's good about this strange dream though, is that I learn stuff about myself. I thought sarcastically.

_‘Yeah… This dream is getting weirder and weirder.’_ I then thought as Phantom started undulating his hips against mine in a deep hard motion. Making myself slightly move up on the couch, but Phantom’s elbow resting over my shoulder stopped me from moving any farther. There’s also Phantom’s hand still holding my hips up from the couch. Which should be tiring for him, but since this is a dream it doesn't have to make sense, As nothing else does. For example, I am not gay. I like girls, like Sam. So me enjoying this dream is just wrong. If Tuck knew this, he would tease me for the rest of my life. Since Tuck has earlier in our friendship multiply times, question my sexuality.

One time I wore tight jeans to school. The moment Tuck saw me, he grabbed my arm and ran into an empty classroom. It was almost as cringy as the birds and the bees talk. I had to try to convince him that, wearing tight pants, doesn’t have to mean that you are gay. However I didn’t make the same mistake again. Baggy pants it is.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my release buildup. With another thrust from Phantom, I was finally sent over the edge and I came.

Simple as that. It’s been awhile since I have had any ‘me time’, due to homework. So I came easily by just some pressing and thrusting through clothes, it's not that surprising.

I opened my eyes after realizing that I had pressed them closed. Phantom planted a gentle kiss on the side of my neck, then he sat up, still sitting between my legs.

Phantom looked completely relaxed and satisfied. I used to have the same look on my face after eating my favorite apple pie with ice cream.

I noticed a heaviness behind my eyes. Suddenly feeling tired all over again. Which is strange, since I’m already asleep.

However, before my eyelids could droop I noticed something behind Phantom grow? Hist shirt tightening on the front and stretching on the back. Then with a whoosh, the shirt ripped open in the back and a pair of large white leathery wings expanded behind him, fanning the air and ruffling my hair. Stretching to their full glory. Leaving me amazed. I got this weird urge to touch his wings, but couldn’t. I felt that tired.

More abnormal things started to happen to Phantom, His hands started to darken on his pale fingertips and then the darkness crawled upwards his arms. It looked like his nails were growing, but I couldn't see more than that, since my eyes finally closed and I was once more slowly consumed by the darkness.

Sadly I would probably never know how this strange and supernatural dream ended.

... 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argghh I’m soooo rusty when it comes to smexy stuff. It has been a while. I still hope you liked it though <3


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back from the dead!! Seriously guys, sorry for taking like, forever. I know this chapter is a bit rushed. Stay with me guys, it'll get better.
> 
> With that said, sorry for the long wait, here's the new chapter!

CHAPTER FOUR  
____________

When I woke up, I felt groggy and tired, but also weirdly satisfied? Refreshed in a strange way. I was still laying on the couch, obviously. I looked to my right at the TV screen and expected to see Venom still playing, but to see a completely different movie made me frown.   
Wait, how long Have I been asleep? I quickly grabbed my phone from the floor, it must have fallen from the couch. I gasped when I noticed that I have been sleeping for 4 hours. The clock now being 7:00 PM. I really hope that I will be able to fall asleep again later… I still have school tomorrow and can’t afford to mess up my sleep routine. 

I groaned at my own stupidity. I dropped the phone back onto the floor with a gentle thud.   
“Why didn’t I put on an alarm…” I muttered to myself as I sat up and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes.

In a smooth movement, I sat up and stood up. Headed straight towards the kitchen for a glass of water. It was then that I remembered.

“Shit, Phantom!” I squeaked and with quick feet, I headed for the stairs and took two steps at the time. 

Is Phantom perhaps still asleep? Or did he maybe leave? I hope not, because if my parents know his parents, then maybe we could be friends? Phantom sounds and looks like a cool dude and the way he uses his hands to… 

I stopped myself from knocking on the guest door.  
I shook my head. That was only a dream Fenton. I told myself.

Yeah, I did have a heated dream about Phantom, and I had liked it. Which I shouldn’t since I’m straight. 

Okay, Phantom looks good and his voice sounds like that of an angel. 

I mentally groaned.

Wow, I’m really crushing on a stranger I just met because of one ’special dream’ I had in my straight mind. Good one Danny… 

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a breath before knocking on the door, rubbing my neck. It was a habit of mine, something I do when I’m nervous… so basically I do it more than I breathe. 

I just have to act normal. That can’t be too hard right? I’ve dealt with more complicated situations than this. Like when I had to endure that time with Vlad. He had invited my family to dinner, and for some reason I had to sit next to him. It was so awkward and he insisted on always pointing out when I did something wrong, like cutting the meat in a “wrong” angle. (As if I need etiquette lessons from him) The man sits so straight up that I wouldn’t be surprised if he had an actual stick up his ass. 

“Danny?” The angelic voice asked behind me.

I totally screamed like a girl, turned around and took a step back. Which made me slam the back of my head against the guest door.

I had one job.

“Yikes! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Phantom said and took a few steps forwards.

“No, it’s my fault for being easily scared… “ I reasoned and laughed half heartedly. However, I froze when I saw the state of Phantom. 

He was standing in front of me, Only dressed in black boxers, that had two red letters on it, ‘V.M’.   
It looked like he had showered, his hair was free from the hood he wore earlier today, and his snow white hair was clearly displayed. A few wet strands kissing his cheeks. 

His hair is bleached right? He can’t possibly be born with white hair and dark eyebrows.

“U-Um, sorry!” I squealed and looked away. I tried to convince my straight mind that he did not look hot at all. 

Bikinis, bikinis, bikinis, I repeated in my mind.

Phantom chuckled and leaned against the wall, arms crossing each other. 

“You don’t need to be so shy, you know. Me standing in boxers is nothing compared to what we did before.” Phantom said with a cocky grin, suddenly looking oddly proud. 

What?  
He couldn’t possibly suggest to my dream?

“What are you talking about?” I decided to ask. 

The stranger standing before me acted nothing like the shy person I brought home.

Phantom’s brows furrowed. 

“Don’t try to play innocent, you know what I’m referring to.” He smirked, and took a step forwards, which made me automatically take a step back. Phantom noticed my fear at the same time I did. 

“How can you not know what I mean,” Phantom asked and then added. “You were clearly awake.” 

I looked down at the floor as my mind tried to run a thousand miles per hour. So, the dream that I thought was a one time thing, wasn’t really just a dream?! Did that happen then? Had Phantom lied about being tired just to get the better of me? Was that Phantom’s plan from the beginning, just looking for a quick fix? Was he even robbed and beaten earlier, or was that a lie too?

So many questions I wanted to scream at him. Ask him.   
However, What I really should do now is call the police. No wonder he was so determined to not let me call the cops before. 

My hand went to my back pocket, intending to grab my phone, but was met with nothing.

The phone was still in the living room.

I glanced at the stairs. 

Before I knew it, 

I bolted. 

I didn’t come far though before Phantom grabbed me by my arms and firmly but gently pushed me against the wall.

“Hey, hey, easy there tiger.” Phantom said as I tried to rip away from his grip. 

“Let me go! You lied to me!” I screamed at him.   
“And for what? To molest me?!” 

I could feel my eyes burning, but I did everything not to cry. Crying now, wouldn’t help me from getting raped, killed, or robbed. Maybe all of them. First raping me, then killing me and at last take all of the valuables in this house. Which will not matter to me since I would be dead, but if any of dad’s homemade ‘Fenton ghost weapons’ were to be stolen, he would bring me back to life just to kill me all over again.   
Or maybe he will just hunt my spirit. 

“Hey!” Phantom called again while slightly shaking my shoulder to get my attention.   
“I didn’t molest you! From what I saw, you were definitely enjoying my magic.” He defended while smirking. 

“I thought It was a dream!” I yelled back. “Now let me go of me and get the hell out!”.

Phantom’s smirk melted and was replaced once again with a displeased frown. 

“How should I have known that?” Phantom asked and finally let me go. I immediately stepped to the side to put space between us.

“You can’t just wake me up by sitting on me and expect me to- hocus pocus- want to do… That, with you! It’s common sense!” I said while my hands clenched into fists. I’m not going to punch him, or well, if he tries anything then maybe. 

Phantom glanced down at my hands and took himself a step back. 

“I just thought- “ He tried to defend, but I interrupted.

“thought what!?”

Phantom took a step to the side closer to the guest room. I had completely forgotten, or more likely, ignored the fact that he is still pretty much naked. 

“You know what, I’ll just leave…” He said and opened the door to the guest room. “Just let me get dressed... “ He added and hunched. Almost as if he suddenly were embarrassed by the lack of clothes. The door opened and he disappeared inside. 

I run my hand through my hair, sighing in what I hope is relief. 

I did the right thing, right? Or should I have handled the situation differently? 

Like, yeah, I could have told him to stop, but I didn’t know it was real! I just thought it was a kinky dream or something. 

I decided to walk downstairs and wait for him there instead since I didn’t want to just wait outside the guest door and then have to walk down the stairs together with him. 

I went to the couch to pick up my phone from the floor where it had ended up.

Then I didn’t have to wait long before Phantom came down the stairs. The blue hoodie and black sweatpants were back on. Somehow even with the clothes back on, he still looked nothing like the stranger I found in the alleyway. He somehow seemed taller and healthier.

Without saying anything Phantom went to his shoes and proceed to put them on. 

“Um… So I guess that’s it then huh?” Phantom said after both of his shoes were on.

I didn’t say much more than murmur an “mhm”, with my arms crossed. Probably more to make me feel better than to ‘intimidate’ him. 

“Danny, I’m- … “ Phantom started but looked like he changed his mind.   
“Nevermind, Maybe I’ll see you again sometime.” He said and opened the door.

“Yeah, sure.” I sarcastically answered and closed the door after him. It wasn’t a dramatic ‘slamming the door’ situation like in the movies, but it was good enough.

After the door was closed I leaned my back on it and closed my eyes for a second to release a deep breath.

I need a break.

Like a big vacation or something. 

First, in the morning I got yelled at by Mr. Lancer for not paying attention, I had to survive and hide from Dash, (which I clearly failed at of course) then, I helped a stranger just so he could molest me.

Great day… And the day isn’t even over yet.

For once I’m actually happy to hear my phone ringing. 

I picked it up from my pocket and looked at the screen before I answered it.

“Hi mom, I was just about to call you actually.” 

“Hi Danny! Perfect timing then.” Mom chuckled. 

“Yeah… “ I smiled slightly and headed to the kitchen.

“I just called to let you know that Your father and I are soon in Wisconsin.”

“Sounds great. Did you manage to make dad sit still this time?” I asked.   
Last time we all went to Wisconsin. Dad couldn’t sit still at all. He wanted to ward everything from ghosts. 

“Actually yes!” Mom answered with a laugh. “I made him work on a new project of ours and he’s been at it since we took our seats in the train, right hun?” She asked dad and I could hear him murmur something about ghosts and molecules or something. 

“Anyway, what did you want to say Danny? Everything is fine at home right? Have you eaten anything yet?” 

“Yes everything is fine.” I lied. If I told her I brought home a stranger that molested me, she would probably freak out and hurry back home… 

“I'm making sandwiches now.” I answered her other question. I actually didn’t lie this time. While talking to mom I’d gone to the refrigerator to get things for my sandwich. 

“Good to hear! I hope you’ll make better food tomorrow. I don’t want you to live on sandwiches.”

“Yeah yeah, I got it.” I smiled and started putting my sandwich together. Butter, cheese and jam. Best thing on earth.

“By the way mom, does the name Phantom sound familiar to you?” I asked while getting the milk from the fridge. 

“Phantom? Hmmm, no I don’t think so. What makes you ask that?” 

So that asshole lied after all. I shouldn’t be surprised. Well, maybe it's not a lie. My parents could have known his parents before Phantom was born, Phantom didn’t say his surname so… 

“Danny?” 

“Yes, um, nothing special, just wondering. It’s nothing important.” I answered trying to sound uninterested.

“If you say so Sweetcakes.”

After that we talked about random things. Mostly about Jazz and Wisconsin. When mom mentioned Vlad I could hear dad in the distance talking about how kind and great that man is. Which I can’t really agree with. Vlad is creepy. In every way.

However, it sounded like they had arrived so mom had to hang up.

Meanwhile talking with mom I had finished eating and headed up the stairs to my room.

Now I had some options. Do homework that has to be done before Monday, or play ps4.

“Meh It’s only Wednesday, I have a lot of time.” I said to myself and started the tv I had in my room. 

That’s where I spent the rest of the day at.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

NEXT DAY - THURSDAY

“So correct me if I’m wrong. You invited a stranger into your house while your parents weren’t even home and this stranger turned out to be a thief?” The goth girl, named Sam asked and then proceeded to drink her juice. 

Yesterday she was home sick, but apparently, she made a quick recovery. More likely faking a recovery so she could escape her home. Her parents don’t approve of her being goth and are constantly trying to change her. So they argue a lot with Sam about how she should look and behave. For example, they want her to wear light Clothes/dresses instead of Sam's usual clothing style that normally consists of a black choker, black tank top that exposes her midriff, a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. 

Her style doesn’t bother me at all. If anything, I think she’s beautiful. All the years I have known her she has always rocked short black hair with pointed bangs. Everyone thinks that to be a goth, you need to wear a ton of makeup.   
Sam doesn’t, she usually only wears winged eyeliner and purple lipstick. 

So, yeah. I do have a small crush on her yada yada. 

“Yup, pretty much.” I answered and bit into my ham sandwich. 

It was lunchtime and the weather was perfect so we decided to sit outside on a picnic bench. We weren’t the only ones there. Pretty much the whole backyard of our school was filled with talking and studying students. Sam and Tuck sat beside each other so I had the other side of the bench for myself

“Dude, I hope you kicked his ass!” Tuck tried to speak between chewing his meat sandwich. Typical him I would say. 

“First of all, ew,” Sam looked disgusted at Tuck for speaking with his mouth full.   
“Second. Danny, how did you handle the problem?” She added and looked at me.

So, I didn’t tell them the exact truth about the stranger, but I know Sam, she would say it was sexual assault. Then I would have to explain to her how technically it wasn't since I didn’t make an attempt to stop Phantom, and Phantom didn’t know that I thought it was a dream. 

Was I too harsh after all? Did Phantom actually mean no harm?

Meanwhile Sam would lecture me about what to do and Tuck would probably question my sexuality as usual. 

“Easy, I simply threatened to call the police,” I lied and shrugged, trying not to rub my neck.

Sam and Tuck didn’t say anything at first, just looking and waiting as if I would say something more.

“That’s it?” Sam snorted and squinted her eyes. Clearly not believing me anymore.

“The dude just left after that?” Tuck looked shocked. 

I slightly looked to the side where Dash and his football team were sitting and laughing at something his friend had said. I did, unfortunately, make eye contact with Dash for a second before I quickly looked back at my own two friends again. 

“Um, yeah?” I answered and wanted to facepalm myself. If Sam had any doubt before, she most likely had her answers now. 

“Come on Danny, tell us what really happened.” Sam crossed her arms over the table, leaning a bit forwards. 

“N-No I swear, that’s what happened guys!” I stuttered as I tried my best to save my story, but I could almost see it in front of me crumbling. 

“Suurrreeee, Danny,” Tuck laughed and continued to eat his food. Tuck is usually quick to let things go, but Sam on the other hand… 

“You know we’re your friends right?” Sam’s eyes softened. “We will always support you no matter what.”

Tuck rolls his eyes because he knows what Sam is doing, and so do I.

This is what she usually does, She uses the friend card and tries to make me feel bad. Which leads me to tell the truth in the end

Every

single

time… 

Sometimes I really do believe she’s a witch or a mind reader. Or it’s just my crush for her that makes me speak the truth to her.

“Well, I-” 

“FENTURD!”

I jolted slightly by the loud voice that I, unfortunately, knew too well.  
I looked towards Dash once again and cringed. This will not end well… 

Dash Stood up and so did the rest of his team. He took his time walking to our table and smiled down at me. I didn’t stand up since last time I tried doing that he pushed me backward, and thanks to the bench which is attached to the picnic table I tripped and hit my head. 

I slowly made eye contact with the bully and waited for him to continue. Surely he would make fun of me or my friends like he always did. He's one of those guys who seem to get off on making other people feel like shit.

“Do you even know that you’re gay?”

Okay, I did not expect that. 

Dash’s friends behind him started snickering. 

“What are you talking about?” I decided to ask while furrowing my eyebrows. This is a new one. He usually makes jokes about me and Sam, But calling me gay?   
“You always stare at me.” He crossed his arms. Behind him, I saw Paulina whispering something to her blond friend and then they laughed while glancing at me. 

Once upon a time, I thought Paulina was hot. She still is, but her personality is ugly. 

Is Dash serious though? I looked at him once an apparently that makes me gay!? Give me a break.  
I tried to ignore him, but the stress from yesterday and now this made me snap.

“Are you kidding me!? Your ugly face wouldn’t even attract straight girls!”   
That just flew out of my mouth before I could think. Surely Dash didn’t expect me to be screaming back at him. Well, neither did I, but here we are. 

For a while it was quiet, Paulina and the rest looked quite shocked and so did Dash. But that quickly changed. 

Dash’s expression transformed into rage and he jumped into action. Quickly he gripped the back of my neck and slammed me down against the table. Luckily I manage to turn my head to the side and save my nose. I may not be good at sports, but fast reflexes are something I have. I guess that’s thanks to Dash and his flying fists. 

“What did you say you little shit?” He spat and pressed me down harder. My stomach screamed in protest as the table edge dug into it.

I had two options here. Either snap back at him or say nothing and spare myself from what to come. 

“I’m tired of you targeting me every single day! If anything, you're the gay one here since you're pretty much obsessed with me!” Yeah, I just said that and I’m probably going to regret it.

However, I didn’t give Dash any time to open his big mouth or just straight up beat me.  
I grabbed the plastic cup that stood in front of my face filled with orange juice and blindly threw it at him, praying that it will hit him. Dash let go of me to rub at his face and took a step backward, I spun and jumped off of the bench and pushed Dash further back. Since he wasn't prepared, Dash fell to the ground with a thump. His friends just stood there staring until Dash's best friend, Kwan, tried to help Dash up again, but he just slapped Kwan’s hand away. 

I twisted my body to look at my friends, at the same time I grabbed my backpack.

“Let’s go!” 

We quickly got to our feet and made a run for it. I could faintly hear Dash swearing and telling his guys to run after us, but I didn’t look back to see if they did or not. 

We ran to the double doors that were one of our school’s entrances and quickly stumbled inside. Thankfully the majority of the students were outside or in class so the hallway was open and free. We turned towards the broad staircase, but instead of heading up a floor, we went to hide at the space behind/under the stairs where we usually hide when the bullies were after us. Mostly me. 

“I can’t believe you just did that Danny!” Tuck exclaimed as he stared at me in awe. 

Sam quickly hushed him since he is being too loud and the bullies could be near. 

“Me neither.” I whispered and tried to catch my breath from both the running and the adrenaline from the earlier scene with Dash. 

None of us said anything for a while, just trying to catch our breaths. Then we exploded in a fit of laughter.   
“Omg, I can’t believe that just happened.“ Sam said and smiled.

Okay, that felt awesome. This day is officially saved!

OoOoOoOoOoO

“Detention.” Said Mr. Lancer after glancing up from the bundle of papers located on the desk in front of him. 

“What!? That makes no sense, he came at me first!” I defended which Sam and Tuck agreed with.

“It’s true, Dash he-” Lancer cut Sam off.

“I’m aware of what happened, Miss Manson. What Dash did and said is wrong and I do not support such behavior” Mr lancer sighed. “If it makes any difference, Dash also got detention.”

This is what usually happens so I’m not really sure why I am even surprised this time. 

I put my hands in my hoodie pocket and toed at the floor while glancing away from the teacher.

I know that he's just following the rules and he can’t really pick a student's side since he probably has heard two different stories between my friends and dash’s friends. So what can I say?

“But why detention, can’t you just give him a warning or extra homework or something?” Sam argued while crossing her arms. 

I sighed because this is also a standard. Me just accepting my fate while Sam’s standing up for me. That’s what I envy her for. Her spirit.

“It’s okay Sam... “ I started, but she was quick to interrupt me. 

“No, it’s not okay. Bullying and bullies should be better taken care of. Some sort of consequence for homophobic comments like that, not just some dull detention that he will probably be excused from anyway thanks to his stupid sports!”

Tucker pursed his lips after he let out a silent whistle.   
“One hundred percent with her.” he then said and nodded at Sam. 

Ugh… Now Lancer will probably have a long explanation about how the school handles these situations and how ‘serious’ they take this. I just wanna head to my detention and then go home… like today. Also, now Lancer would surely also believe I’m gay. Not that it really matters, but I don’t want rumors around me that are wrong. However, I guess Dash will make that happen anyway so… 

What Lancer said next surprised me.

“Alright, no detention.” He said while picking up the bundle of paper and stood up. 

“What?” I said at the same time as Tuck and Sam.

“However.” Our bald teacher was quick to add and narrowing his eyes. 

“You will have to write an extra credit assignment in biology instead.”

Of Course I wouldn’t be free that easy. 

“About what?” I asked and watched Lancer put his Briefcase on the table, opening it with a satisfying ‘click’.

“You and your friends are creative, you’ll think of something.” After putting the papers inside the bag he closed it and took a step away and then stopped.   
“But you could for an example write about the new rare gorilla at the Amity Park Zoo.” 

I heard Sam gasp beside me.

“No way! They captured another poor animal?” Sam sounded heartbroken.   
I‘ve always wondered why some vegans and vegetarians act so offended every time something like this happens. Like okay, I eat meat, but that doesn't mean that I have no issues with an animal being trapped inside cages. 

Tucker groaned since he didn’t want to listen to another ‘animal right speech’ that Sam always went through. 

Sam glared at Tuck for a moment before looking at me.

“Danny, let’s go to that Zoo, and meanwhile you get the facts you need I can do whatever needed to get that gorilla free!” 

I gave her a shy smile and then looked back at Lancer.

“So… How long do I have?” I asked.

It looked like Lancer wanted to say something to Sam. To try reasoning with her. But seeing the determined look in her eyes, he quickly gave up. 

“Monday, that gives you three days which should be enough.” 

I nodded and looked up at the watch on the wall. 

‘2:10 PM’

Thursdays we have no class after lunch which is why it’s my favorite day of the week. 

We talked a bit more with Lancer about the assignment and then headed out of school. There were a lot of students outside waiting for the bus or simply just sitting on the grass and laughing with their friends. Luckily I didn’t see Dash or his team anywhere.

“So,” Tuck started. “Should we go to the Zoo today or?” 

“I guess we have to. Tomorrow we have that stupid school trip and we won’t be back to Amity before 6 pm.“ I said with a plain voice. Many students are excited about the trip, but not me. I don’t see the point in it. Walking in the woods and doing different “fun” class activities. Which is the standard thing we did before summer. Just to have a “great” time with our classmates. I don’t like spending my free time in nature and I especially don’t like being in the woods with my class, that includes Dash and his cute friends. 

“Ah, that’s true. Which reminds me, I need to run home.” Tuck said and backed away from us and pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.  
“Mom’s going grocery shopping, and if I want to bring lunch tomorrow that’s edible and meaty, Then I have to go with her and choose it myself.”

“Nah, let her make her special vegetarian lasagna that you so like.” I laughed as I teased him.

“Ha Ha, no one likes something that looks like lasagne, but tastes like a piece of lawn.” Tucker fake gaged which made Sam glare at him.

“Hey! Do you remember me? your vegetarian friend?” 

“You’re used to eating grass, I’m not, just saying.” Tuck Defended, lifting his hands up slightly. 

“Whatever.” Sam said and rolled her eyes.

I sighed. I don’t think Tuck and Sam will ever agree to disagree when it comes to meat. I usually stayed out of it or tried to change the subject.

“Just call us when you’re done shopping so we can head to the Zoo together.” I said. 

Tuck smirked and glanced between Sam and me. Knowing that look on his face, I probably won’t like what’s coming next. 

“Or, you guys can go without me and I can catch up with ya later.” The smirk grew and I could feel my face blush. 

It’s not like I don’t want to be alone with Sam, but my feeling towards her becomes so obvious when we’re alone. I just act weirdly and start stammering. In worse situations I start making jokes, which comes from my father sadly. I say sadly because the jokes suck. 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect. Danny, let’s go.” Sam fake smiled at Tuck, clearly still mad at him. She gripped my right wrist and quickly made us walk away.

Since my mind is still stuck witch “alone with Sam”, I let myself get dragged away. With wide eyes, I looked back at Tuck who just gave me thumbs up with a big stupid grin.

I looked back at Sam. Her death hold on my wrist didn’t ease and she was still frowning, probably at Tuck’s comments, but I still somehow found that expression pretty on her. 

Man, everything is so weird. Just yesterday me and some dude named Phantom were literally dry humping each other. Which of course was technically not both sided. But whatever.  
Now today I have a date with Sam.

Wait,

Is this a date?


End file.
